The Papers And The Masks
by VeronicaTheOfficialCreepypasta
Summary: This Is The Story Of How I Met A Tall, Faceless Man In The Forest, Along With Two Masked Boys.


The papers and the masks

By: Veronica

The three men with no faces. One who is shy, one who is confident, and one who is intense. Me and Jeff were walking around a forest area in the under realm. After we walked for a while, we both had some sort of strange feeling. We had a feeling, someone was following us. "Do you, have a feeling were being followed?'' I asked Jeff. He nodded. He then stopped. "Damn…I know where we are." Jeff realized. Then I felt something grab my neck! A long black tentacle like arm grabbed me by the neck. I then looked up and realized what I was looking at. He was a tall man, wearing a suit, with no face, pale and had tentacle like arms. I became frightened.

"How dare you walk through my forest without the slightest permission!'' he said to me. "Whoa, whoa man! Put her down! She's with me!" Jeff told the tall man. The tall man looked down at Jeff. And the tall man put me down to the ground. I breathed hard after him choking me. Jeff ran over to me, to see if I was ok. "You ok, Veronica?'' he asked me. "Yeah, I'm ok" I replied. "Jeff, who is this, and why are you wandering through my forest?" the tall man asked Jeff. "This is my best friend, Veronica, we were walking through the forest, but we didn't realize it was yours until now." The tall man then looked down at me. "I apologize my dear, I get a little intense when others walk on my own property." he told me. "Who are you?'' I asked the tall man. "I am the Slender Man, the owner of this forest." Slender Man replied. "He happens to be one of the most powerful proxies in the under realm." Jeff told me. "You mean there are others?'' I asked him. Slender then looked at me "Indeed my dear, many more." He then glared at me. "Jeff, she's not from the east side of the under realm, is she?" Slender asked Jeff. "What? No! She's not on Zalgo's side. She's from the over realm" Jeff replied. "Wait, what do you mean, who's Zalgo?" I asked Jeff. "I will explain" Said Slender. "The under realm has two sides, the west and east, you are in the west side of the realm, where there are monsters that don't fall for the evil ruler of the east side of the realm, Zalgo. He happens to be the evilest hell raiser of all the over realm. He gets others to do his work to try to take over this side of the realm. You must not trust him; he will trick you, and treat you with disrespect." Slender explained. "Wow..." I replied. "Now I will allow you to be on your way, farewell Veronica, It was a pleasure meeting you." Slender replied, as he teleported away. I then noticed something on the trees. They were papers. "Hey, what are these doing on the trees?'' I asked Jeff. "Oh, those are his; he apparently sets up papers to trick others, so he can catch them." I then put the paper back. I looked down to the ground. "You ok Veronica?" he asked me. "It's just…I have a bad feeling about Zalgo, I'm…afraid I might get tricked, and...I won't be able to see you anymore." I told him. Jeff looked up at me. "I won't let that happen, he has tricked others, but I won't let him have you." Jeff replied. Jeff then leaned into me for a hug. I felt calm as his warmth was against me. "Oh, um I'm sorry, Is this a bad time?" a voice asked from behind me.

Me and Jeff turned around to see another monster. He was a brown haired boy, with a white mask and an orange hood. "Masky? What the hell are you doing here?'' asked Jeff. "Oh I um, here voices coming from over here, so I wanted to know what was going on." Masky replied. "Masky? Why did you run off without me?" another monster asked Masky as he walked up. He had a black mask with red eyes, and a light orange hoodie. "Hoodie? Masky? Why are you here in Slender's Woods?" Jeff asked them both. "Well we um, were doing a couple of tasks he assigned to us." Masky replied. Hoodie then looked at me. "Who is this Jeff?" Hoodie asked me as he walked to me. "This is Veronica, my best friend." Jeff replied. "Oh, hello ma'am. I'm uh, Masky." Masky said in a nervous voice. "I am Hoodie" said Hoodie. Masky then smiled. "You're…you're very pretty..." he said to me in a shy voice. I blushed at his kind words. "Why are you wearing those masks?'' I asked the two of them. "Oh, I…I…uh…It's hard to explain." Masky said in a nervous voice. "Masky, we must be leaving; we still have one more task to do." Hoodie told Masky. "Oh, well, goodbye Jeff, It was nice meeting you, Veronica." Masky said as he came close to my head. He removed a bit of his mask so his lips would show. He then gave me a kiss on the head. I blushed as he broke the kiss. Masky and Hoodie then teleported away. "Well, were almost to the well, let's go." Jeff said to me. Then, something odd yet sweet happened. Jeff held up his hand. He smiled at me. I then took it. We then held hands as we headed back to the well.

The End


End file.
